hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
DELCORE'S USERCANE INSPIRED HURRICANE SEASON
THIS IS A "SUB SEASON" FOR THE 2018 AND 2019 USERCANE SEASONS. 13-16 NAMES WILL BE SELECTED FROM BOTH SEASONS, AND STRENGTHS WILL BE RANDOM. THESE STRENGTHS MAY OR MAY NOT REFLECT USERCANE ACTIVITY AND STRENGTH. NAMES SELECTED FOR USE- # AHMAD (BANNED TRUELY 2019 # BLUECANER 2018 # CYLINDER (CYLINDER920) 2019 # DELCORE (DELCORE44247) OWNER # ELLIOTT (LCKYTUBA 2019 # FLASTY JAM 2018 # GIEDRIUS (GIEDRIUSFORC5) 2018 # HITMAN (HITMAN AGENT 48) 2018 # IKNIVES (IKNIVESGENIUS) 2018 # JONNY (JONNY1004) 2018 # KATAGMA (KATAGMA) 2018 # LUCAS (HURRICANELUCAS4064 2019 # MARCUS (POKEMONHURRICANEFAN) 2019 # NAHSHON (NAHSHON72018 # Omar (MJO59) # PH (PH Tracking) 2019 Overview This season was a near to above average Atlantic Season, producing 16 named storms, and 7 major hurricanes. It was later released that La Nina conditions encouraged many large hurricanes of Category 3 or higher. 2 storms reached Cat 5 or higher this year. Storms Hurricane Ahmad Ahmad formed from the first tropical wave of the first DUIHS. The wave was located off the coast of Cuba, and hence the water was warm. Ahmad formed 50 miles south of the island, and therefore directly hit the island, but still as a tropical storm. The storm started o then strengthen north of the Bahamas, eventually becoming the first hurricane. Ahmad strengthened to a c2 hurricane just 6 hours after becoming a hurricane. Ahmad then began to interact with another system, which Ahmad started to weaken. The system also started to encounter cool waters which also contributed to Ahmad's dissipation. Ahmad remained offshore furring its time as a hurricane. Tropical storm Brickkks Brickkks formed in late June as a tropical invest. Brickkks made the most of its time as a Delkranistorm, by the name of 100D. Brickkks formed as 100D in the central Atlantic. waters were still cool here, but were seasonally warming up. The reason Brickkks remained a tropical storm was due to a high amount of shear. This was a strong sheer which retarded growth and prevented further strengthening of the tropical storm. Brickkks became a topical storm only for a few hours before being downgraded back to a Delkranistorm. Tropical Storm Cylinder Tropical storm Cylinder became a severe tropical storm on July 3rd. Cylinder formed on July 2nd from a severe wave. This wave was moving north from Mexico. This system stregnthened very slow until the storm achieved its peak of 70mph. Cylinder made landfall in Texas with 40mph winds. Hence, very little damage occurred. Incredible Hurricane Delcore Hurricane Delcore formed in the central tropical Atlantic on Auust 18th. The system slowly started to develop and organize. It took this depression nearly 20 advisories to develop into a tropical storm. Then for 3 days Delcore stalled at 50mph winds. Delcore then went on as a major hurricane, struck Antigua and Barbuda as a category 4 tropical cyclone. Delcore did mass damage to the upper islands of the Lesser Antilles. The Virgin Islands and Puerto Rico and bashed with category 5 winds as the center stayed about 80 miles offshore. Delcore worsened damages from Irma and Maria just 3 years prior. Delcore wiped out the Islands' power grid for at least several months after the storm. Just a few days later, Delcore slams Florida as a category 5 system. Delcore struck near Cape Canaveral on August 28th. The storm marched through Florida, weakening as it went through the state. Billions of dollars in damaged were confirmed and over 200 people in Florida were injured, luckily only 30 died. Delcore eventually after about 2 days battering Florida, Delcore moved into Georgia where it became a tropical storm. Extensive damage occurred as far north as Macon. Even Atlanta was hit with 50mph winds. Delcore wasnt downgraded to a depression until it entered the state of Tennessee. This occurred on August 31st. (Around 72 hrs after landfall.) The system was tracked until the storm reached New York, Connecticut, and Massachusetts on September 5th and 6th.. Heavy flooding and severe winds were observed throughout that region. The storm dissipated on September 7th off of Cape Cod. Severe winds and terrential rains persisted for at least 36-48 hours in the eastern Connecticut, Rhode Island and Massachusetts. The storm in total caused at least 238 Billion in damages; and killed at least 42. Major Hurricane Elliott Major Hurricane Flasty Jam Major Hurricane Giedrius Tropical Storm Hitman Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Usercanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons